A story of a girl
by Marshies
Summary: Its about a girls life that falls apart and how she manages to put it back together. Rated M for langue and lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my new story. Plz be kind and tell me if I should continue cause if I should I have the 2nd chapter already done!!

A story of a Girl named

Summer

I knew I shouldn't have been driving but my life was in ruins. The guy I loved never felt the same way and I lost my place as cheerleading captain so I quit. With my life ruined and my eyes blurred from crying I never say the headlights of the transport till it was to late.

6 MONTHS EARLIER

I was walking down the hall of my high school planning my sweet 16 that was 6 months away. I saw my friend Ruth at her locker and ran up to her.

"Hey Ruth. How was math?"

"Summer you know I hate math, so why do u always ask how it was?"

"I like asking odd questions thats why. Well I got to go or I'll be late for photography."

"Wait! Summer! Are you going to cheerleading pratice today?"

"I might but you know me I most likely will cause today we get to pick our captain. I hope its me. Bye Ruth."

Before Ruth could say goodbye I was gone down the hall to my photography class. When I got to class the bell rang and I took my seat next to me my friend. She was weird but I like her.

"Hey Ash. Sup?"

"Not much. How about you Summer?"

Before I could reply the teacher shushed the class.


	2. Eric!

A/N Hey everyone I know I ve been busy but here is the second chapter!!

Chapter 2

During class the teacher was explaining on how to take the perfect picture but I wasn't listening. I was day dreaming about my dream guy Eric. This was my only class with him. So its my favorite class.

The teacher hands out a work sheet. I started to work but I got a feeling that a set of eyes were on me. I think it's the teacher so I don't look right away. The feeling gets worst so I look up and look around the class but no one is looking at me. I got back to work and have the same feeling again I keep working and look over at Ash.

"Hey Ash. Can you look up and see if any one is watching me please?"

"Look for yourself Summer. Its not that hard."

"Yes it is. Every time I look up no one is looking but I fell someone watching me. Its creeping my out."

"Ok. Only for you Summer."

I pretend to work but I look over to Ash. She lifts her head up and looks over the whole class. She looks down at her work then leans over towards me.

"Summer you'll never guess but the creeper is Eric."

"Oh...."

I look up at him and catch his eyes. It felt like we were the only people on the room. The only thing that brought m back to reality was my friend Ash telling me that I should put my stuff away before the bell.

I got up from my seat and he did the same thing. I sat down and he did the same thing. I got up and quickly went and put my binder on the shelf. I turn around and bummed into him.

"Sorry Eric."

"Its ok Summer."

I felt his hand slide into the pocket of my jeans. The bell rang, I pulled away and quickly left the room. As I was jogging down the hall, I slide my mu hand into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that Eric must have put there. I pull it out, stop jogging and move to the side of the hall. I stand still and slowly unfold the paper. I close my eyes, finish unfolding the paper, open my eyes and look down.

A/N haha my first cliffy. Please let me know what u think. No evil reviews. I hope u liked it!!


	3. Im Captain

Chapter 3

Wow I can't believe that I got his e-mail. This is the best day of my life so far.

" Summer... Oh Summer are you there?"

I look over to my friend and try to stay cal, she just recked my daydream.

" What do you want Mer?"

"We are going to be late for cheer practice!"

**A/N**: Mer is Short for Mercedes!!

" I just wanted to let you know that its going to between you and one of the twins."

"I know that. Just give me a few mins?"

"Hurry Summer!!"

"I will Mer. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I add the finishing touches on my outfit, walk out of the change room and freeze. There sitting on the bleachers was Eric. I look away, it was all I could do not to run over there and jump him. I hated having an audience when I practised. It was different then preforming cause in practised if you messed up only the other cheerleader would see.

"Hey Summer didn't you hear the teacher... You're the new captain!!!"

Shouts Mer, Ash and all my other friends.

Oh my god. Im the new cheerleading Captain and Eric smiling at me. This is the best day of my life so far.


End file.
